Amber Scott
"I will show Vocal Adrenaline that they have mess with the wrong girl. They believe I can't dance, but really I can and I will show them that I can." Amber in her voiceover in I Can Dance Amber Scott is a main character in upcoming fan-fiction: Glee Rising Stars. Amber is a former student at Carmel High School and now a sophomore at William McKinley High School. She used to be a member of Vocal Adrenaline and former dance partner to Peter Fisher. She is a member/choreographer of New Directions. She lives with her older brother Ryan Scott after her parents didn't accept their younger sister Misty's sexuality. Her mother is a famous dancer while her father is a manger of a studio. Amber is portrayed by the singer/actress Selena Gomez. Biography Amber grew as the second oldest almost second youngest of the family of three. Amber inherited her mother's dance moves. Amber found out that her sister is a lesbian when Misty was five years old. Amber expected her sexuality. When Amber was ten years old, her parents kicked Misty out and Ryan and her joined her. Amber met Peter Fisher when she was hanging out with her brother. She fell in love with him. When she went to Carmel High School she joins Vocal Adrenaline. She pretended to not to know dance which was hard. She left Vocal Adrenaline after they made her leave after losing Nationals. Season 1 In I Can Dance: Amber is brand new to McKinley and is talking about she was part of Vocal Adrenaline and remembers how New Directions lost during Regionals. She is than slushied by the jocks. She is seen later on that day dancing in the dance room. Two members of New Directions walks in and asks her to join New Directions. Personality Amber is a tom boy even though she dances. She is nice, caring, over protective of anyone, and smart. She is a graceful dancer. She loves to dance to hip-hop and pop. She prefers dancing than singing. She is believed to be a good lier when she lied about how good she can dance to Vocal Adrenaline before joining New Directions. She supports LGBT people because of her younger sister. She doesn't care what people think after being judged poorly by Vocal Adrenaline. She cares about the people she is around. Relationships Peter Fisher See Peter and Amber Relationships- Pember Peter and Amber met when she was with her brother shopping for food. They both fall in love when they first met. They became dance partners when they both joined Vocal Adrenaline. She lied to him that she can't dance. Little did they know they met when she first learned how to dance by her mother and he took lessons with her. They friendship ended when she is forced to leave and he agreed with Vocal Adrenaline she needed to leave. : Started: Never : Ended: Never Family Ryan Scott Ryan is Amber's older brother who takes care of her. He is always there for her and their younger sister Misty Scott. He was angry when she was kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline and suggested to go to McKinley. He took care of her ever since she was ten years old. He can tell when she lies and even when she lied about being a bad dancer. Misty Scott Misty is Amber's younger sister who is a lesbian. Misty was always taken care from her older siblings and was taught how to dance. When Misty was kicked out Amber and Ryan joined her because they care about her. Misty didn't trust her sister's friends from Vocal Adrenaline. Misty didn't really like Peter the most. Friends Haley Richards Haley is the first friend she gets: when she arrives at William McKinley High School. Haley asks her to be in New Directions and be their choreographer when Haley sees her dance with her friend Evan Meteriod . She gladly accepts because they like her dancing. Evan Meteriod Evan is the other friend she gets: when she arrives at William McKinley High School. Evan is their when Haley asks Amber to join New Directions and be their choreographer. She gladly accepts because they like her dancing. She becomes Evan's dance partner also. Songs Unknown Gallery Amber dancing.jpg|Amber dancing Peter and Amber.jpg|Peter and Amber|link=Peter and Amber Relationships|linktext=Peter and Amber Relationships Misty Scott.jpg|Misty: younger sister Ryan Scott.jpg|Ryan: older brother Trivia *Amber is the first person to join New Directions. *Amber and Peter might get together. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Vocal Adrenaline Member Category:Dancer Category:Choregrapher Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Carmel High School Students Category:Dance Squad Members